Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by OneOfAKindBaby
Summary: Carri was born and raised at Camp. She dreams of being a big hero like Percy, but doesnt think she'll ever get her chance. But when to new demigods show up she might be able to live out her dream, but will she be able to fight after she learns the scary truth. Read and Review. Carri, Fae, and Hunter are mine. I dont own Percy Jackson...sadly


i dont own Percy Jackson. or the characters:( but i do own Carri, Hunter, and Fae:) read and Review please!

Most kids only go to camp for a few weeks in the summer, while I've been at camp for about 832 weeks, that's about 16 years and that's how old I am. I was born and raised at Camp Half Blood. Since my biological father didn't want me, Chiron became my father-figure; he raised me since I was a day old.

I was claimed when I was three years old by my mom Iris the Goddess of Rainbows, Messages, and of the Sea, although I didn't move into the Iris cabin until I was seven years old, Chiron said its cause he didn't want to put the pressure of taking care of me on. When I turned 7 and moved into the Iris cabin I was the only one there.

The cabin on the outside is covered in millions of tiny little stones that no matter what kind of light there is it always simmers like a rainbow. The inside is of the cabin is well lets' just say that it looks like a rainbow threw up on the inside! The walls are each a different color Red, Orange, Yellow, and Green. The Bunks are a pretty shade of Blue with glow in the dark paint splattered on them. The blankets for the girls are either purple or pink (yes I know pink isn't a color but yeah whatever) and the boys are a dark royal blue.

Currently there are, three Iris campers myself, Butch (also the only male), and Lulu who is the cutest little 5 year old there ever will be!

My siblings and I don't really look alike, Butch is a strong muscular guy with tattoos, my favorite being the Letters CM and LD, in cursive writing over his heart, he has a short military haircut, and the prettiest Green eyes I have ever seen there the color of emeralds.

Lulu Darling (her last name) is bubbly all over the place! She's short for a five year old and her chocolate skin tone matches her baby blue eyes in such a perfect way I think it's almost fake. The only way you can really tell she's a child of Iris is the fact that she's always around Butch and I.

That just leaves me. Carri Maria you can tell I'm a child of iris from a mile away, my bleach blond hair has rainbow tips, that even when I cut them off they just color themselves again anyways, my hair when I want it to can change color from the roots, it can be different colors, but most of the time I just leave it bleach blond. I have tan skin tone to match I always look like I just stepped off the beach it doesn't help that I have the body of a model, or so I've been told, although I do love my eyes they are a rainbow all the time, with the colors mixing in just the right way. On my back right in the middle of shoulders blades I have birthmarks, but they look like tattoos, there golden wings, my mom has two tattoos golden wings so I got little versions, they actually go really well with my skin tone.

While I grew up at camp, with no family on the outside, most of the campers have become my replacement family Grover is the uncle you can't wait to see. Annabeth like the sister you can share everything with, Percy the bother you pick random fights with just to prove you're an equal. Then there are the twin (not really twins I just refer to them as that), the highlight of my little make-shift family, their my sunshine on a rainy day, Travis is like my gay best friend (he's not gay though he's just been spending way too much time with Katie), he the most honest person I have ever meet, if your shoes don't match your shoes he will tell you in a heartbeat. Connor is my best friend I can tell him everything and I can count on him to have my back no matter what.

Everyone thought Connor and I were going to start dating, well no. In all honestly I can't ever look at him like that he's my brother.

Any who, I live a pretty normal life for a demigod. I train the newbies in sword combat and teach a few the art of dagger attacks. I go and pick up demigod that we find…which is actually where story starts so now let's get to it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CARRI MARIE DAUGHTER OF IRIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor, Travis and I were just hanging around in my cabin Butch and Lulu had gone back to their parent for the school year so I had the place to myself.

"Travis truth or dare" Connor asks barely looking up from his journal.

"Dare brother! DARE ME GOOD!" Travis yelled maybe getting a little too excited.

"I dare you to fake period pains, for the next 24 hours." Connor smirks looking up, while Travis takes the mature road and sticks his tongue out.

"Ummm Travis is a boy." I state from my spot on the ground.

"That is my point sweet sweet, Rainy-Poo" Connor says in such a way that I feel like he's talking to a baby.

"Since I can't back down from a dare I will fake the pains! Now Care-Bear what do these pains feel like?" Travis asked batting his eye lashes at me.

"Like someone punched you in the gut only the pain doesn't go away." I reply completely unaffected by the fact he asked me that.

Connor and Travis came to the camp for the first time when they were about seven and six years old I was four at the time. When they first arrived they were brought up to the big house to talk to Chiron. That's when all the trouble started…I won't go into to many details but let's just say flour, grape juice and paint were all over the house in a matter of a 3 minutes(a new camp record). Till this day people still don't understand how three kids managed to do that, and we still aren't telling them.

"Ok stomach pain. Got it."

Our little game when on a bit longer, Connor now has to hit on the next new girl for a week, I have to change all of Nico to bright neon colors (I might end up fighting an army of the Undead thanks bro), and I finally got Travis to admit that he does fear that Katie may have a crush on the dashing Olie, a child of Venus on lend form the Roman Camp. We might have contained our game until dinner but Chiron came a knocking.

"We've found a new half-blood, she's strong, powerful." Chiron said trotting into the cabin before any of us could get off the ground.

"Okay, and?" Connor asked, he didn't really like going on extractions, something about meeting new people and not being able to play pranks on them, right away blah, blah, blah child of Hermes stuff.

"You three are going to go get her." Chiron stated glaring daggers at the Stoll twins.

"But Chiron I can't go!" Travis wined with an evil glint in his eyes.

"And why not?" Chiron asked not in the mood for their games.

"My period just hit!" he said leaning over grabbing his stomach, and groaning just a little bit.

Now to say that the look on Chiron face was priceless would be a huge understatement! Now he's used to the twins saying lot of really out there stuff but this defiantly takes the cake.

"Ummmm alright then just Carri and Connor will go." Chiron said before backing out of the cabin with the best confused face ever.

Once we were sure he is gone and wasn't coming back in, the three of us broke out into hysterical laughter.

"YES!" Travis yelled fist bumping, "I don't have to go on the mission, I don't have to go on the mission," he sang doing a little dance thing that reminded me in a second why I love this kid with all my heart.

"Alright we'll leave in a hour," I say standing up and walking over to my dresser and pulling out a shirt that if I were out in public wont stare at me like I'm and idiot. I learned that if you were a neon orange, muscle shirt, people stare at you, so now I always wear regular cloths out in public.

"Aye, aye captain." Connor said pulling Travis out of my cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CARRI MARIE DAUGHTER OF IRIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours that how long it took us to get to the state of Washington, normally I could pass the time no problem by texting, which yes I know is against the rules, or talk to Connor and making up silly little games to play, but all he could do this time was complain about Travis, now you have to understand that Katie and Travis have been dating a total of 19 weeks, and they spend about every waking second together, and Connor really misses having is brother around, he still has me but um I'm not his brother and Connor and Travis need each other.

So three hours of complaints later, we were near the our destination and let me just say now that Travy will be so jealous that he didn't come with us cause the location Chiron sent us to is a BEACH!

It was late in the day when we touched down the sun was setting and there were only a few surfers still on the waves. There was also a cute little family sitting under one of those giant beach umbrellas, on a blanket with a little picnic and everything. The mom was cuddled up to the father who looked kinda scary, they were watching as 2 girls played in the shallow water of the sea right around where the waves break, the older of the two was around 5'2" and skinny but you could tell she has muscles, her skin was a light tan. She had deep copper hair, that at first glance you would deem it black but after a second or two you notice the true color, up in a messy ponytail. The little girl she was with looked nothing like her besides the Tan skin. One of the surfers caught a massive wave and they stopped what they were doing and cheered for him, you could tell that they were family I couldn't get a good luck at the surfer though.

I couldn't really tell who the half-blood was for about a minute, after that a monster attacked the older of the two girls. The little one ran screaming to her parents while the older one was being slashed at by the monster. Connor and I jumped into action he pulled out his sword and ran for the monster head on while I ripped off my sword (so my weapon is a sword, and to be able to carry it around with me its on a necklace. So you rip of the sword and it grows to full size to shrink it back down I just will it to and it goes tiny again and pops back on), and rush into the water. So this new demigod girl is freaking out and you can't really blame her, if I didn't grow up around this stuff I would be too. Connor slashes the monster in the rib cage, which only makes him madder; lucky for Connor I was able to stab the monster in the heart area, ok where one would go if monsters had hearts.

The girl had a look of pure terror on her face now. I looked over at Connor and saw that he was wearing a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and jeans, pretty normal only he was covered in monster blood. And I looked down at myself I was wearing a baby blue t-shirt that said 'my life is a romantic comedy minus the romance and just me laughing at my own jokes' jean shorts and rainbow converse. In all honesty we looked pretty normal.

I got a good look at her face now; she had a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose. Her lips were light pink, while her eyes were a golden, caramel brown eye that I swear sparkle just a little bit green.

Then the dumbass that is Stoll One said something that he meant to calm her down but only freaked her out more, "We come in peace"

"PEACE? YOU CALL THAT PEACE?" the little demigod yelled.

"ummm well you see…." Connor was stunned never in his life has a girl not fallen for him right away. So I stepped in before he would say something and totally mess us up.

"What he means is we won't hurt you, but if another monster attack we won't hesitate to kill it." I say as a will my sword to shrink down to necklace size again.

The father of the family walked up to where we were standing and ask/orders us back to the blanket. The two girls sit on the blanket, while the trained half-bloods sit on the sand near the blanket.

"Daddy why are you so calm? That monster tried to kill Fae."

Ah so her name is Fae got it!

"Well baby girl, you see I'm so calm because I knew it was only a matter of time, you see Fae is special."

That comment caught Fae's attention, "What do you mean it was only just a matter of time? How am I special?"

The mom spoke up this time, she had unshed tears in her eyes I could tell this was going to turn in to a crying fest real quick. "Princess you know your real father"

"No I don't he left before I was born. That's at least what you tell me." Fae accused cutting her mom off. While I don't really have parents I knew that was a big no-no, but her mom seemed to let it slide.

"Right he did" a tear slide down her face, "well he was a god."

"Right my dad is God!" Fae shouted, and you could just fell the sarcasm dripping off her voice.

I feel the need to cut in now "No not the god. A god, a Greek one." The shock look on her face was just so confused I went on "There's a camp you can go to. Camp half-blood" I pointed to the blood stained shirt my best-friend was wearing, "According to Chiron your powerful, so it would be the safest option for you to come with us."

"You can't decide what's safe for me!" Fae yelled standing up.

"No, honey she right" her mother said standing, "you do need to go there. They can teach you how to fight so you can protect yourself."

"FROM WHAT!?"

"MONSTERS!" I yelled "like the one that just attacked you!" that got her to finally understand she was in real danger "you don't have to go forever, maybe just a summer or two. You'll be safe there I promise"

"Ok, I'll go. Just let me go home and pack my stuff first."

"Of course! Sorry for yelling by the way." I say although im really not, she the hardest demigod ever to convince normally they see the monster and they go running.

"Will you want to take Hunter also?" The father asks.

"Sir, he's a mortal so he can't cross the line, why would we want to take him?" Connor asks standing up and brushing stand of himself. The weirdest thing is though he made eye contact with Fae and a little earthquake happened.

"Because young man, he's a child of Athena."

Oh snap did not see that coming now we have to charges to take care of.

"Oh well in that case we would be happy to take him to!"

"Let me go get him." Fae said running toward the beach and signaling one of the surfers.

"So why the rainbow tips?" the father asked me, I had a feeling he was judging me, but I can't help it my hair changes color, I can decide in the morning what I want it to look like, the only rule is it has to have a rainbow color in it.

"My mommy is Iris, the goddess of rainbows." I say in my sweetest voice.

"Ah well on my ship that is not aloud." Noticing Connor and I exchange looks he continued "I'm and Navy Admiral and the rules at home are the same on the ship."

"Oh well she can't help the color in her hair it happens naturally," Connor explained to the Admiral.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" The little girl squealed "Daddy I want colored tips!"

The big strong Navy Leader was about to reply but Fae and Hunter returned.

How can I describe Hunter to you all. He's 6'10", body of a surfer, short shaggy blond hair, a perfect smile, and the same intense gray eyes as the Athena kids only his had a blue mixture in them. In all honesty he was the most perfect human I have seen. I'm pretty sure I just lost my ability to speak I could only stare in aww at the perfection of the man.

"So you're the lovely people that want to whisk me away to camp?" Hunter ask putting his surf board in the ground and glancing down

I snapped out of my trance in time for me to reply to him. "Yup that's us. I'm Carri and he's Connor."

I got a good look at the family and noticed how tall he was, he was more than double the height of Fae, and was taller that his dad my ahead or two.

"Ok well we should get back to our house so Fae and I can pack." And while he picked up his board and headed back to his family car.

Connor and I headed back to our chariot, Lena and George whinny to greet us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CARRI MARIE DAUGHTER OF IRIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took the two of them an hour to pack. They each has three suitcases and other little nick-nakes, Hunter has his Surf-Board, while Fae brought along her art supplies.

The trip back to Camp seemed to only take 5 minutes, but then again I was asleep most of the time.

I woke up 5 minutes before we were due to land. Fae was asleep in the with her back pressed up against the chariot, Connor was sprawled out on the floor. Hunter was awake though gazing out at the sky.

"You ok?" I didn't mean to startle him but he kinda jumped out of his skin. Not literally but almost.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just weird you know?"

"No, I don't actually." He gave me a quizzical look that was actual really cute. "My dad didn't want me. My mommy is Iris, goddess of Rainbows, of messages, and the Ocean. I was born and raised at camp, the outside world is weird to me, because of this."

"Iris is a goddess of the sea? I thought only Poseidon was a god of the sea."

"Most people do but she's a minor goddess of the sea." In all fairness my mom is just a minor goddess. Zeus loves her yes but that's because she never breaks up his Iris-messages, Poseidon I think is trying to get with my mom. Awkward, but at the same time really cute, sometimes he'll ask me random questions about her. It's funny to see a god get all flustered and tongue tied.

"Will my mom be a minor goddess?" Hunter said his voice sounded so desperate and heart-breaking, I could see him fighting right in with the Aphrodite cabin, he's cuter than all of them. Then I think back to the beach and his dad saying that he's a child of Athena, I guess he doesn't know that, and its not my place to tell him. So I just act stupid.

"I don't know. But being the child of a minor goddess isn't bad. I love it, they don't expect much from you they don't think you'll be powerful. Then you just prove them wrong." Percy and Jason are the most powerful demigods I know. But I'm number four on the list. Chiron left three open muttering something along the lines of, a new one is coming.

"It's just that when my dad talks about my real mom he says these things that make me feel like she's powerful." I don't reply to him. I dealt with this a lot the new campers think they should all be children of the 12 Olympians they don't see that just being a gods child is special, they want more.

Camp Half-Blood was coming into view, I nudged Hunter to show him, his mouth dropped, making me chuckle. I then went on to TRY and wake up Fae.

It was no use.

We were heading toward the lake and I knew the sprits in the lake wouldn't let her drown. I gave Hunter a look saying "push her in the lake?" The evil smile on his face tells me he is in. "

On the count of three." he whispered.

Connor is awake by this time giving us the most quizzical look.

"One" I said.

"Two" He counted.

"Three." We shouted together, and just like that she was in the lake.

Connor, who had started the tradition of pushing all new kids in to the lake with Travis, got up and pushed Hunter in. He screamed for like a millisecond then ended up doing a cannonball, while Fae just scream the whole way down. After she hit the water she came up not gasping for air. The look on her face was more annoyed. Sadly, Hunter hit the water right about then, so a wave a water rushed over her.

The camp was asleep. So the normal crew for the lake clean up wasn't there. Connor and I met them on the shore laughing. Fae just looked annoyed, I think she was having a good dream. "Not cool guys!" she said. I could tell she was trying not to smile though.

We got them dried off. We lead them to the Hermes cabin that even though it was "lights off" it was still loud with noise.

Connor threw the door open and low and behold they were setting up for the "Day of 1000 Pranks!" which wasn't for like three more weeks.

"Halt! Outsiders!" and with those two little words the Hermes cabin flew blankets and well just about everything they could over there pranks.

Getting the feeling I wasn't wanted bided my goodnights and headed to my cabin where I would be able to crash for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CARRI MARIE DAUGHTER OF IRIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW


End file.
